Snow Cap
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: When Elsa gets bored, Cap conveniently shows up. At night, Cap reflects briefly on his great life and wife. As you can see, a collection of Ideal one-shots between these two. Ideas from you guys would be nice too!
1. Good times

Elsa sighed. There wasn't much to be done...but she sighed. She felt so lonseome, but knew it was her fault...

All those years of keeping herself from anyone and everyone had done a number on her social abilities, making them weaker than her supernatural one's. Even when she spent time with her little sister Anna, things weren't very talkative between them. Elsa would spend several minutes trying to put together a beginning for conversation, but she just couldn't do it in time. She felt like the loneliest creature in the world...

Knock knock knock...

Elsa twisted around halfway, eyeing the door with curiosity and a bit of hope. It took but a millisecond for her to rush to the door and open it up. Standing there was a personal friend of hers, Steve Rogers. Better known to you readers as Captain America.

The man gave one of those blush-inducing smiles to her. "Uh, Hi Elsa. I just thought I'd stop by for a while. What are you doing, if it's not any important duties that is."

"Just a little bored." Elsa replied, forcing a smile. "Nice of you to visit."

Rogers nodded, smiling. "I...I was wondering if maybe you'd like some company. I was going on a sailing trip on the Southern Isles and...Well, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have come with me than you."

Southern Isles? She didn't exactly take kindly to those words. And with good reason, since it reminded he of the attempt on her life nit many months ago. Steve must have seen her expression, because his face paled and he drowned.

"Hey! I,uh, I understand if you don't want to go...I just thought you might-"

"Of course!" She responded, possibly louder than intended. "I would like to, Steve."

Rogers approached Elsa, looking her in the eyes. "If you don't want to go, I'm perfectly fine with that." he said sincerely. "But I just want you to know that if we go, you won't be in any danger."

"With you, I'm certain I won't..." She blushed at her words. "And I will still go with you."

Steve smiled widely and nodded.

It wasn't as nice as she'd thought it would be. Thanks to the time between the last moment she'd gotten on a boat and now, things didn't go well with her stomach. She'd already had to lean over the edge of the ship 4 times, and she didn't look very queenly.

"Yeah, I used to have that same feeling." Steve tried. "And boy was it bad."

Elsa laughed at his comment. "You?" she scoffed. "Can hardly think of a UNIVERSE where you were anything less than the most confident leader in any room."

Steve laughed, reflecting on his younger days. "You should have seen me in my days as a recruit, before I joined the Army." he laughed. "I was a twig with the confidence of a mouse."

"And you joined anyway?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like bullies." Rogers responded. "And my country needed me...Turns out only one guy saw any faith in me, a doctor from Germany. I can thank him for...Well, everything I have today."

"Gee, I wish I had the same story...or at least a good intention. I just...ran away."

"There was nothing wrong with that. But now you see how graceful you can be with your powers."

Elsa forced a smile, but dropped it soon afterwards. Rogers nudged Elsa in a friendly manner. "Hey, it's not the beginning of your story that matters." he said. "Wow them in the end...That's all that matters."

"Wow them?...I guess that's a good idea." She smiled at his the wisdom of this man.

"Yep... and it looks like we're here..."

Rogers and Elsa were greeted by a sharply dressed Tony Stark, with a wide smile on his face.

"A boat, huh?" he laughed. "How...What's the word I'm looking for..."Stone age"

"Oh really?" Elsa smirked. "Says the man who's too lazy to brush his teeth HIMSELF."

"Look, I made them for a reason! I'm too busy to do that by myself."

"Uh huh..."

"I'm serious! Now, are you lovebirds getting off or not?"

"Uh...Lovebirds?" Elsa asked, a little shocked.

Rogers rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. With someone like Elsa, the last thing he wanted to do was rush into a relationship.

"OH, so she's SINGLE." Stark smiled charmingly.

"Oh quit it..." She scolded, although a small smile appeared from the thought of a small date with Steve..." Besides, you have Pepper."

"Yeah, I'm just kidding. But you two would be great, even IRONIC." Tony snickered, making Steve's face morph into pure sarcasm.

Rogers blushed, knowing he was talking about his crynogenic sleep...The sleep that took him away from his previous love. "That's not funny," he responded. "And maybe I should just go back..."

Elsa put her hand on Steve's wrist, stopping him.

"Steve...I recall that you brought me here...and I don't want you to leave..."

Rogers stared down at her hand, a delicate thing above his more powerful one. He sighed and looked into her eyes, nodding.

"And I'm sure that Tony is SORRY, right?" She snarled at him.

"Yeah." Tony said sincerely, rubbing the back of his head. "I really am. Sorry for bringing that up like that...I know I wouldn't like it."

Tony awkwardly left the scene, leaving Rogers and Elsa together. Rogers laughed half-heartedly.

"He's a dope," he admitted. "But he means well." He looked at Elsa, not sure what to say after Stark's interruption. "Do you know anyplace private we can go? Without any...Interruptions?"

Elsa immediately thought back to the Ice Fortress she had created when she ran away, nearly a year ago. Would be nice to put it to good use. "I have just the place." she smiled.

A few minutes later...

"Wow...you were not kidding." Steve smiled in wonder. "You made this all by yourself?"

"Mmmhmm." She blushed. "I had no idea what I was capable of, really..."

"It's really is something isn't it?" an overly happy voice sighed.

Rogers turned around to see a snowman, about 4 feet tall and clearly sentient. His eyes bulged, truth be told, he wasn't sure what to think.

"Do you know this guy?" he asked Elsa.

"Olaf!" She giggled. " how did you get all the way up here?"

"I walked a bit. I had no idea you'd be here!" Olaf smiled wider at Cap. "Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

Steve blankly stared at his outstretched arms. Elsa playfully nudged him.

"Go on, Steve. Give him a hug!"

Rogers lifted up Olaf, giving him a strong hug. He thought he heard a snap, and was worried he'd injured his back.

"Oops," Rogers laughed. "Don't know my own strength."

"Well...I don't have any bones..." Olaf awkwardly responded.

"I think that was his arm..." Elsa explained apologetically. Olaf shrugged.

"Oh, that's alright! I'll just go find another and leave you two alone. Bye Mom!" He waddled off. Steve smirked at Elsa.

"Mom?"

"Well, he insisted on calling me mom. And it makes me feel good, okay?" She returned the smirk.

Rogers laughed, "He seems like a lot of fun...Still can't believe you made all of this."

Elsa blushed, a red tinge noticeable on her face. "Oh, it's nothing..." she scoffed. "Anyone with my power set could probably pull it off."

Steve shook his head, "No, no you have a real gift. All I can do is...Well, punch stuff."

"Well, you're pretty strong." She shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you could um, build a lot of stuff..."

"Well, it's nothing compared to this castle. It's just plain amazing!" He exclaimed. "It's truly detailed, the way you made it. Oh! That reminds me: I made something for you..."

Elsa curiously watched him reach behind him, searching for something he put between his back and his shield.

"You see, I've taken this interest in drawing recently. Yeah, who knew? Anyways, I was thinking of things to paint, and well...I made this."

He pulled a rather large square painting: of Elsa. She was in lovely sitting position, giggling cutely and smiling at whoever looked at it. Elsa's eyes popped open wide when she saw the painting, and gently cradled it in her dainty hands.

"Yeah. I know it's not that good, but uh-"

"It's beautiful..." Elsa admired. "How'd you make this?"

"Well, it took a while..." Steve smiled warmly, stepping closer. " but it was worth drawing you for..."

"...Thank you..." She softly said. "I...I think that deserves a little something?"

"...S-Something like?" Steve asked.

Elsa slowly wrapped her hands around Steve's neck. Steve looked at Elsa longingly, he didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to do. Knowing this, Elsa made the first move, jumping into his arms and kissing him longingly. Rogers was at first taken aback, but soon returned the loving gesture, kissing her passionately.

"...I think that would do nicely." She smiled with wide grin. "Now...why don't we go eat a bit of ice cream, hmm?"

Steve smiled a little wider from the smooch. "I think that's...a great idea..."


	2. Bed times

Steve groaned, mostly to himself as he lay there in his soft, comfy bed. Yet another night where he was sleepless. Having the life of a Married Super hero was hard-work(enjoyable each day, but hard-work), so it should be quite reasonable that he should be making very loud pig noises in his sleep...if ya know what I mean. But for some reason, the man just couldn't do it. He tossed and turned, trying to rind the right spot;the comfiest area of his side of the bed, but that didn't help. He tried counting sheep until he'd get bored enough to fall asleep, but that didn't help. He tried to relax his muscles completely by lying motionless, but that didn't help. He tried to think about staying awake to trick himself into sleep, but that didn't help. He got up and drank warm milk, but that didn't help(in fact, it only made him use the bathroom.) Steve finally gave up, and felt content to just lying there, covered by his thick blanket and staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Since his home just so happened to be a castle for obvious reasons, their were 'royal' designs on the building. They ran in together like some of intricate diamond with curves and twists outside of it; a web of blue on the huge rectangular canvas. Heck, some of the designs even seemed to leap onto the bed since the blankets had the same insignia on it and the wooden areas of the matress holder. Steve sighed again. He knew he really needed to sleep, or else he'd be grumpy all day.

"...*snore*...*snore*..."

The sound quickly attracted Steve's eyes. The moonlight gave the sight of a shapely hourglass body also under blankets and a head full of silvery feminine hair. With each inhale/exhale of her snores, his wife's shoulder slightly rose and fell to signal her breathing.

He smiled to himself as he gazed at her. At least Elsa could sleep easily at night. It was actually sort of surprising, as he knew exactly what troubles she had to endure throughout her life. Sometimes, when she was in deep thought, there would some trace of sadness in her expression even if only for a moment. Whenever that happened, Steve Rogers made it a personal goal to make her feel happy and great about herself. And he would do that too.

Maybe that was how they had been married. He wasn't sure, but he knew the most important thing: that Elsa loved him just as much as he did to her,possibly more. To him it was the first time he saw her that he took a liking to Elsa. He could remember it like yesterday: waking up from a nap that felt so uncomfortable...and suddenly, she was above him and staring at him with those amazing eyes. Gazing into those round orbs of Cerulean sent a warm feeling through his stomach and soon his whole body.

Later, he had gotten to know this Angel of a woman more, albeit shyly. Elsa was a quiet person, and not the one who knew how to make conversations, which was where he came in.

'Hmm. Life moves so fast...' Steve thought to himself. ' One minute we just met and a year later we're happily married...Never thought I'd have such a perfect life.'

Subconsciously, he reached out under the covers and gently hooked his arm around her waist before pulling her body to his own in a gentle hug. In her sleep, Elsa gave a cute little smile at this and snuggled in closer to her husband to use the base of his neck as another pillow.

'Heh heh...' Steve didn't object to her movements at all. He slender body was cold, as it usually was, but it was an enjoyable kind of cold to him, like that a gentle breeze. Elsa had even commented once that Steve's body felt like a warm summer day. 'Elsa always looks so peaceful when she sleeps...'

Steve's eyelids lowered Slowly, but eventually closed completely. Not long after, he too joined in the chorus of snores.


	3. Baby Times

**Here's a short drabble about a possible life with a son.**

* * *

"He's slobbering all over me..."

"Get a napkin." Was Elsa's reply, and she continued her sudoku puzzle. Steve did as instructed, while James Rogers exclaimed a stream of incoherent words and waved his pudgy arms around. The man chuckled and continued putting up the dry dishes.

"You know..." He readjusted James' carriage and continued with his task. "Youve been doing that sudoku puzzle all day long."

"It is only eight ...so I have not done this all day." Elsa stated, never looking up. "Didnt you give me a break from dishes anyway?"

"So you could have fun."

"This is fun."

"With our son."

"I plan to, but for now, you're doing a good job." Elsa smirked. "Get back to work, soldier."

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at James, who was busy trying to put his foot in his mouth. "Thats your momma for you."

"Steven, what are you telling my son?"

"Nothing, honey." Steve whispered. "She's always Grumpy too. Grumpy, Grumpy, Grumpy."

James stared at his father with an almost quizzical look. Then, he opened his mouth. "Gwumpy."

"..."

"..."

The baby's parents went still, before slowly turning to look at one another. Both of their eyes were wide, and their jaws almost hit the floor. They turned their gaze to their infant son, who decided to wiggle his arms a bit and say the word again. "Gwumpy."

Elsa got up from the dining table and walked towards her son in sort of a daze. Steve stared at him too, while their son gazed at his mother walking towards them and stretched his arms out toward her. "Gwumpy!"

Elsa suddenly smiled widely and began to giggle. This giggle turned into a full blown laughing fit, one that Steve was dragged into. The guffawed for at least fifty seconds, clutching their sides and breathing heavily. Finally, Elsa wiped her eyes and gave one last giggle. "Steve, you jerk. Now he's gonna call me 'Gwumpy'' for the next week."

" But it's gonna be a hilarious week." Steve chuckled. Elsa smiled lovingly at her son.

"Wow...Steve...he said his first word." Elsa picked up James, who cooed and tried to tug on her braid. "His first word. Hes growing so fast."

"Oh, it just seems like it." Steve reassured. "We'll be able to enjoy our time with him as a baby."

He came to her side, wrapping an arm around Elsa's shoulders and smiling down at James. It was minutes of the parents admiring their son, who laughed and cooked at them innocently, as if they were his greatest friends. Then, the child gave a huge yawn and rubbed at his eyes.

"Looks like my little soldier is sleepy." Elsa declared, cradling James closer to her. Steve picked up the cradle, gesturing to James' room. They took the cradle and the boy there before placing them both in the room. Steve drew the covers over the softly yawning James.

"Goodnight, James." His father smiled widely, before going to stand in the doorway with his wife. They watched as James slowly closed his eyes, and stopped moving to take his nap...


	4. Soccer times

**Okay,okay! Sorry about the looooong wait for the next one shot. Takes some thinking. After some inspiration from a comickergirl comic, I decided to do a Modern AU in which Steve and Elsa attend Little league soccer when they're eight years old.**

** I hope you all like this one!**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa was breathing heavily, her tiny legs kicking her body desperately across the grassy ground as fast as they could. The eight year old girl gasped continuously for breath and her aching body wanted to collapse on the ground. But she had to keep the soccer ball going. She was close to the goal...so very close to a score that could win her the rest of soccer practice for her team. She spotted the familiar little red haired boy, Hans, smugly standing there in the goalie's box or whatever it was called. Her eyes narrowed, and she began to tell herself that he would not block the ball this time and make her look like a fool again.

She reared her leg back in the middle of the run and then lashed it forward to kick the ball at fast speeds through the air. It sailed over the grassy turf and Elsa thought that it might actually hit the net and score her a point. She could just imagine herself feeling the pride rush through her and-

SWACK!

She didn't know what hit her at first. She thought she had tripped and fallen, but from her view on the ground Elsa spotted the ball near her face. She hissed in frustration, seeing that Hans had smacked the ball back to her. The little girl also noticed the odd red liquid on it...a light droplet or two was splattered on it. There was a pain at her lip, and when she touched it...

Elsa gasped at seeing blood on her fingertips, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh great!"

Elsa reluctantly rolled over onto her back and, after noting the tear in her soccer shirt shoulder, saw Hans standing over her with a nasty sneer. "It looks like I hit the baby girl!"

"Yeah!" Elsa winced at seeing a shorter, buck toothed kid halt by Hans. She remembered his name to be Duke, from weaseltown or something like that. He was just as mean as Hans. "Hit her right in her fat ol' lips."

The little girl couldn't help but sniffle,not just at the statement. She had failed again at trying to get past Hans and score a goal...she couldn't even stop herself from crying in front of them. She couldn't make them stop their taunting either!

"Awww!" Hans laughed rudely. "Is wittle baby Elsa crying? What a big crybaby! Why'd they let girls on this team anyways?!"

"Maybe cuz they play better than you, Hans!"

Elsa tore her teary gaze from the redhead and looked towards the source of the new voice. It was that kid with the banana colored hair, all combed and looking neat. He was taller and a lot stronger than most of the boys there, as well as a lot nicer than Hans. Elsa wasn't sure what his name was, as she wasn't very social and knew very little people. Hans apparently knew who the kid was though. "Well if it isn't Rogers! Why so serious, Steve? You like her or somethin?"

When it came to little kids, liking someone was akin to a criminal offense or an embarrassing video. Elsa watched him blush in just the slightest, but still glare at the redheaded bully. "I like her just I like my friends! What I DON'T like is you picking on her like that! So leave her alone!"

Elsa's gaze hardened ever so slightly at Steve. He was starting to make her seem like the weak little kid here. She was, but she didn't like to be reminded of it.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Hans stepped up to him, glaring intensely. Duke practically repeated his words at Steve. Then a brunette boy slightly shorter than steve halted to next to him and stuck his tounge out at Hans.

"Were gonna ask you..."

A redhead girl joined Steve's other side and finished. "To get your sorry keester out of our sight!"

Hans stared at the three of them with a now wary expression, and slowly slinked away like a wolf that lost its prey. When Duke scrambled after him, Steve turned and looked down at Elsa. He bent down and gently took hold of her shoulders, then hauled her to her feet. Elsa slapped his hands away from her. "Leave me alone! I'm fine!"

Elsa stomped away quickly before anyone could stop her. Steve and his friends watched her sit on a bench and slowly bury her face in her hands, a few moments before hr shoulders shook with sobs. The red haired girl pouted at this. "She's crying guys..."

"That's true, Nat..." The brunette boy glanced at the empty chair near the other goal. " And coal Wayne is gone. As usual."

Natasha shook her head with a tsk. "True too. But seriously, we should go talk to her, don't you think Bucky?"

Before he could respond, Steve turned to them. "Do you think she'll like us all going over? I don't want her to be mad at us again."

"Technically, you were the one who helped her up." Bucky pointed out. "So she's mad at you."

"...Maybe you should go Steve!" Nat suggested brightly.

"Who? Me?!" Steve tilted his head. "But she doesn't like me!"

"Not yet! Look, she's just not used to someone rescuing her! I myself am not..." Nat crossed her arms. "Just start out with a hi and then an apology. If she still doesn't like you, then I guess you leave her alone!"

"If you know so much, why don't you go?" Steve deadpanned, but Nat was already shoving him forward.

* * *

As Steve approached her, his heart started aching when the sight of her became clearer. Aside from the torn shoulder of her shirt and the wound he'd seen on her lip not bandaged as far as he knew, Steve saw her face buried in her arms, her knees tucked to her chest and sounds of crying booming from her. The blonde boy swallowed nervously and fiddled with his hands. "...H-Hi..."

Her head snapped up with a gaze, and the girl gazed at him with bloodshot eyes and an indescribable expression. Then her face hardened once more towards him. "G-G-Go away...L-Leave me alone..."

Steve cringed and visibly slumped where he stood. Even his head drooped a bit, and his eyes looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry if...if I hurt your feelings in any way. I didn't mean to..."

When all he got was silence, Steve turned and started walk back to his friends. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Elsa standing there, rubbing her hands together anxiously. "No...I-Im sorry...It we wasn't your fault...It just made me f-feel helpless, I guess. I'm really sorry I was being so mean..."

"That's okay..." Steve shyly rubbed the back of his head.

Elsa would have bitten her bottom lip, if it wasn't bleeding like crazy. It was a little surprising to her that she...actually wanted to talk to this boy. "Could...uh...C-Could you sit with me, please?"

Steve glanced at the bench, and then looked at the first aid kit lying by the coaches chair. He looked briefly back to Elsa and started moving towards it. "I promise I'll be right back, Ma'am!"

Elsa blinked as he left her and then began to return with something thin in his hand. The girl certainly hadn't been treated so nicely like this before...it was almost like a dream. When Steve handed Elsa the band aid, she looked up at him while applying it to her lip. "You...You called me Ma'am..."

The boy shrugged subconsciously at this statement. "Yeah...My daddy says that when I don't know a girl's name, I gotta call 'em Ma'am cuz that's how Gentlemen do it."

"...you do look like a gentlemen..." Elsa finally produced a small grin to send at Steve. "...I guess. And my name's Elsa!"

"I'm Steve!" He answered warmly. He pointed to the two friends of his down on the field. "That's my best friend Bucky and my second best friend Natasha!"

"Bucky...Natasha..." Elsa echoed, feeling quite fond of the names of his pals. "Those are nice names...almost as great as Steve."

Steve could blend into the blonde haired tomato section at that moment. "Gee, Thanks Elsa..."

"...No thank you." Elsa shook her head briefly. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd have any friends. Or maybe I'd still be on the ground crying."

Steve warmly smiled down at the girl, and Elsa did the same back to him. "Any time, Elsa. Anytime."


End file.
